


Skinny Jeans

by Danish_YlvisFan



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bård Ylvisåker/Vegard Ylvisåker - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Norges Herligste, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Ylviscest, ylvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danish_YlvisFan/pseuds/Danish_YlvisFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård in tight Skinny Jeans doing the Wet Look is more than Vegard can handle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt, which became a whole lot more explicit than expected!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and any suggestions or any other comments, are more than welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Today was the first day of shooting their new show “Norges Herligste”, where he and Bård should travel around Norway to visit peculiar Norwegians, people who lived their lives a little bit different from others.  
Their first visit was to the little town of Søgne, where they were going to meet 43 year old Arve Møllevik, whom they have nicknamed “Tights Man” because he always wears skinny jeans – 2-3 sizes too small. In the info sheet they also noticed that Arve did some fetish pictures for the internet, where he would be wearing his skinny jeans, and then taking some photos of himself getting wet in the bathtub. This had made both brothers laugh, not in judgmental amusement, more because the vision of one them in a pair of wet skinny jeans made them giggle, and it would most definitely make great TV!

They decided on Bård being the one on display, Vegard felt way too uncomfortable trying to be overtly sexy, he knew it would be a lot more natural for Bård. Vegard shot a glance at his little brother, and knew that most girls found Bård extremely sexy and him, Vegard, adorable – like a panda bear. He could see the attraction from an objective point of view, Bård was tall, had a lean and muscular body, an angelic looking face with big blue eyes and dark blonde, wavy hair that casually fell in his face, but Bårds most distinctive feature was surely his mouth, that mouth would pout making Bård look like a (cute) sullen boy, it could smirk and make him look very mischievous and it could break out into a huge grin, which lit his whole face up, make him look beautiful and hard to resist. Sometimes Vegard would blame their success onto Bårds good looks, charm and charisma, rather than their unbelievable talent, hard work and wits. 

Vegard looked at Bård, and noticed he had fallen asleep, just a few moments before they entered Søgne, he attempted to wake up Bård, knowing it would be both challenging and a bit dangerous. Bård did not like to be woken up, only his three kids managed to do so, without him transforming into a foaming beast or the cranky old man from “UP”.

“Bård… Bård… BÅRD” Vegard tried to use his most soothing voice while touching his sleeping brother lightly, and as his volume rose the harder he shook Bård until the he finally opened his eyes, and growled at Vegard, attempting to bite the hand, that shook his shoulder. Vegard pulled the car over, while he shrieked in surprise, this he did not see coming!

“What the HELL Bård” Vegard yelled, and lunged after him, but Bård was to quick, instead of hitting him on the shoulder, Vegards arm shot forward, making his whole body tip in Bårds direction, and being unprepared for this, he tumbled upon his little brother, squashing Bård against the window of the car. Bård laughed so hard, and Vegard was dumbfounded of what had happened. He was not used to be so physically close to his brother, feeling his soft skin on his and his scent so up close, made his body tingle and goose bumps appeared. 

“Move – I cannot breathe with your body squashing me” Bård heaved, half laughing half fighting Vegard off.  
Vegard tried to move away from Bård, though he liked this intimacy, it felt so right, being this close to Bård, however, he did not like the way his body betrayed his emotion, he tried to move before Bård could notice the stiffness.  
“Are you enjoying this Vegard? Seriously, I can’t breathe!!” Bård hissed breathlessly still trying to fight Vegard off, turning his head, an looking directly at him, the blue eyes radiated warmth and sparkled like never before, Vegard jerked his whole body off from Bård, feeling slightly confused about his reaction to this silliness, silently turned the engine on and drove to Arves house.

The last miles towards Arve was awkward, Vegard was totally silent, and his face was stern, an expression Bård had not seen on his big brothers face very often, he wondered why Vegard acted so strangely, and thought he might still be mad about the whole bite-thing.

……

“Hi! Is this Arve? Hi, I’m Vegard” Vegard had found his professionalism and was all smiles and the confusing thoughts gone from his mind – for now…

“This is nice. Look at this” Vegard said, after he and Bård had shook hands with Arve, looking down on Arves incredibly tight skinny jeans – “You have everything under control right away” laughing a bit, thinking soon Bård would be squeezing himself in a pair.

They asked some of the question they created beforehand, but like always they improvised most of it, and Vegard found himself peculiarly attracted to those skinny jeans, and soon he suggested Bård should wear a pair. Though Bård was prepared for this part, he shot a glance at Vegard, thinking it was very soon, and saw how flustered Vegard looked. Bård took a pair of “skin line jeans” which had stretch in them, so that they could fit as close to the body as possible.

“Urrrghh” Bård exclaimed while he jumped and squatted to get the jeans up around his hips – “so this is what girls go through” he moaned, looking slightly exhausted from the struggle, meanwhile Arve and Vegard laughed at his hardship.  
Vegard looked at his brother, whose slender figure was accentuated in all the right ways in those jeans, nothing could be hidden,Vegard noticed, and stole a glance at Bårds bulge. His face went red with shame, when he saw that Bård had noticed…  
Soon music came blasting from the stereo in the living room, just in time to save Vegard, and Arve began giving Bård a lesson in posing. Vegard looked with awe at his little brother, who now stared him directly in the eyes, while he striked one sexy pose after another. Vegard could not help but to stare back, the sight of his brother was utterly mesmerizing. 

When looking at Arves jeans collection, they started speaking about the wet look fetish, and as arranged, Bård should now be a Wetlook-model. Bård jumped up onto the bathtub ready for action, while Arve started to shower him in water – Vegard could not stop the noise that escaped him ”Uuhhhh” and he took Arves camera and started shooting pictures of Bård. 

Bård looked absolutely divine with water soaking his tight jeans, his shirt clinging to his upper body and drips of water sliding down his face like angelic tears. The water indeed accentuated the features around Bårds bulge, and Vegard most certainly got the fascination of the wetlook, he took so many pictures it was embarrassing, all the while he felt a certain stiffness down below, that usually was meant for his wife Helene. It did not help, when Bård took of one of his boots and showered himself with the water poured down into it, his eyes closed and in a sensual way he shook his head spraying Vegard with water, opening his eyes and looking straight into his. Vegard felt like Bård could see all his shameful thoughts and wants, so he looked away and quickly went out of the bathroom while Bård got dressed.

Soon after they parted their ways with Arve, and headed to a nearby hotel, they would be on the road again the following morning. When they reached their hotel room, they were both extremely tired, and Bård wanted a little nap, while Vegard took a shower before they would find some dinner.

Vegard enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on his body, though it soon reminded him of Bård in his tight jeans, the recollection made him so hard, harder than he had ever been before, and confused, confused about these feelings of lust for his brother, he looked down on his erection all stiff and ready, gently his fingers wrapped around his dock, sliding it slowly forward, a motion that made him moan, more loudly than intended. He gasped as he squeezed his hands harder around the shaft, moving faster up and down, all the while he was imagining Bård in the wet jeans.  
The blood rushed in his ears, the water pouring down on him, and all the images of Bård rummaging in his brain caused him to get momentarily deaf, suddenly the bathroom door opened, and his younger brother stood right in front of him wearing the tightest skinny jeans, and no t-shirt.

“What ya doing?” Bård asked, looking straight at Vegards hard-on, while he bit his lip and pushed away a lock of hair from his face. He moved his gaze, and looked teasingly at him, waiting for a reply.

“No... Nothing” stammered Vegard, blushing deeply, looking away in shame. Turning his whole body away from Bård, trying to hide his massive erection.  
“I know what you are doing Vegard” Bård whispered in his ear, now standing right behind him, in the shower. He squeezed his body against Vegards naked and wet back, gently brushing his growing bulge against Vegards ass. He grabbed his older brothers dark curls and jerked his head backwards.

“Look at me Vegard” Bård commanded “Look at my wet jeans, I got those for you! I noticed the stares, I know you, I know your looks, and you have been lusting for me all day – you do realize I’m your brother, right?” He tugged harder on Vegards hair, and a moan escaped Vegards mouth, as Bård starting to rub against him, and Vegard could feel Bårds hands exploring his naked body.

Vegard turned around, and looked at his brother, looked down on those glorious wet jeans, looked at the hard bulge in front of him. Then he looked away in shame.

“It’s too late for that” Bård laughed a bit mockingly “you started this dear brother, you have teased me all day with your lingering looks, now you finish it!”

Vegard stood confused, his whole body ached after Bård, feeling his touch, seeing him, tasting him, but his mind told him how wrong all of this was. He could just stare into the deep blue eyes in front of him, now filled with lust.

“Do you not like what you see?” Bård asked with a coarse voice, and moved closer to Vegard “Don’t you, Brother?” Bård whispered so close now, Vegard could feel the warmth of his breath, and before he knew of it, he pressed his lips against Bård, pushing his tongue into his mouth, kissing him with such demand it took Bårds breath away. 

They kissed long and aggressively, exploring each others mouths, feeling each others bodies with their hands, moaning and grunting with pure lust.

“Tell me you want me Vegard” Bård pleaded “I’ve felt your gaze on me all day, I did all this for you – tell me you want me” Bård leaned into his brother, and suddenly looking fragile and vulnerable. The dominance suddenly disappeared.

“Oh I do want you, you silly boy” Vegard looked at Bård “I’ve never wanted anything more than you” he kissed his brother so lightly it was barely noticeable, he continued the light kisses down Bårds neck, all the while whispering to him in between kisses “You are so perfect, so beautiful” making Bård gasp for air, and moan wanting more. Vegards hands reached to the skinny jeans, caressed the bulge, making Bård pant louder, making him twitch. 

“More” he cried “Touch me more, I need more” he gasped. Vegard opened the jeans, and Bård helped him get them off, and soon Vegard saw Bård in all his glory, he knelt down, and started slowly to wrap his tongue around the base of his brothers cock, licking and grazing the shaft with his teeth, he slowly moved his way up to the end, and soon his mouth embraced the fullness of Bårds huge manhood. Bård started to fuck Vegards mouth with his cock “You are so good Vegard, this feels better than anything I have ever tried” he was so loud, Vegard was afraid the whole hotel would know what they were doing. Slowly while he was mouth fucked, Vegards hands travelled around to Bårds ass, spreading the buttocks and caressing his tight little hole, he touched ever so lightly making Bård whimper and shake. He teased his brother, pressing a finger towards the entrance, and out again, each time rewarded with a loud moan from Bård, who tried to push his ass onto his fingers.

Vegard panted and were utterly breathless, he sucked Bård hard, stroke his cock and it made Bård whimper and plead with a moan “Suck my cock Vegard, I want it so badly”. His mouth and tongue worked solely on the head of Bårds cock, while his one hand stroke the shaft faster and faster and the other one had a finger right up in Bårds ass, milking him in a way that made him explode right into Vegards mouth, while crying out his brothers name. Vegard looked pleased at Bård and swallowed the whole load, and a wide smile broke onto his face.

Bård pulled himself out of Vegards mouth, raised his brother to his feet, kissed him passionately, tasting the saltiness of his fluids.  
Bård starts kissing Vegards chest, moving towards his hard nipples, slowly teasing them with his tongue, while his hands are grabbing his brothers hard and throbbing cock. He held it tightly in his hands, slowly moving his wet and warm hands down the shaft, from the root upwards against the head, he felt Vegard shaking, knowing that soon his brother would be sent to euphoria. 

“Come for me Vegard, let me know how much pleasure I can bring you” Bård moaned, moving his hand in a faster and faster pace, and soon Vegard cried out Bårds name and spilled all his juices onto Bård, and fell limply against his chest. 

Bård held Vegard tight, letting Vegard feel the quick heartbeat of his brother, he stared into those blue eyes he loved so much, caressed his cheek and moved away a strand of hair. “I love you, now more than ever!” he said in a soft voice and kissed those perfect lips, hoping he never had to part with them again.


End file.
